User blog:Epicoobs123/New Mask ideas -The Final Photon Mask
+100% Pollen from Bees *+75% Damage Reduction *+35% Bee Ability Rate *+27 Player Movespeed *+25 Jump Power *2.5xMovespeed *2.5xJump Power *+150% Honey From Tokens *+150% Blue Bomb Pollen *2.25x player move speed *+20% Blue Bee Movespeed *+25 Blue Bee Attack Power *x3.25 Blue Pollen *+20% Red Bee Movespeed *+25 Red Bee Attack Power *x3.25 Red Pollen *x3.25 Pollen *x3.25 white Pollen *+35% Red Bomb Pollen *+35% Bomb Pollen *+35% Buzz Bomb 'Pollen * +35% Blue Bomb *x2.52 Bee Movespeed * x1.52 Honey per Pollen *+55.5% Instant Conversion * x2.52 Conversion Rate *+350% Gather Amount *+70 Conversion Amount *+25%'Critical Chance *+250%'Critical Power' *+35% Pollen From Tools *+27% Container Space *+100% Instant Goo Conversion *+150% Goo *x10 Treat Tokens, Blueberry Tokens, Strawberry Tokens, Pinapple Tokens, Sunflower Seed Tokens Grants *x10 Chance of getting Treat Tokens, Blueberry Tokens, Strawberry Tokens, Pinapple Tokens, Sunflower Seed Tokens *x10 Bond *x10 Battle Bond *Passive Ability: Boost Pulser x5.25 Red Pollen for 25 seconds. 20 Red BoostToken *'Bomb '''Pulser collect from 63 surrounding Red flowers [need 20 Red '''Bomb'Token ] *'Bomb '''Pulser + collect from 153 surrounding Red flowers 20 Red '''Bomb '''Token *Jump Pulser x6 Jump Power +6 Bee Attack Power [need 20 Red ' Token ] *Boost Pulser x5.25 Blue Pollen for 25 seconds. 20 Blue BoostToken *'Bomb '''Pulser collect from 63 surrounding Blue flowers [need 20 Blue '''Bomb'Token ] *'''Bomb '''Pulser + collect from 153 surrounding Blue flowers 50 Blue '''Bomb '''Token *Haste Pulser 6x player move speed 6x Blue Bee Movespeed [need 20 Haste Token ] *Boost Pulser x5.25 Pollen for 25 seconds. 20 BoostToken *'Bomb '''Pulser collect from 63 surrounding flowers [need 20 '''Bomb'Token ] *'Bomb '''Pulser + collect from 153 surrounding flowers 20 '''Bomb '''Token *Boost Pulser x5.25 white Pollen for 25 seconds. 20 BoostToken *'Bomb 'Pulser collect from 63 surrounding white flowers [need 20 'Buzz Bomb'Token ] *'Bomb 'Pulser + collect from 153 surrounding white flowers [need 20 'Buzz Bomb '''Token ] *Beamstorm' Fires 70 beams (+15 per level) from the sky which collect and double ALL pollen from flowers they hit. [need 30 '''Beamstorm ' Ability Token. ]''' *Photon speed +250% player move speed for 20 seconds [Need 15 '''Haste' ' Ability Token. ] '''(+15 per level) *Scratch' Collects 35 pollen from 5 lines of 20 flowers. [Need 40 '''Scratch ' Ability Token ]'''Pollen is increased by up to 100% by Photon Love. *Photon Love Permanently grants Photon Bee and The Final Photon Mask+25% Gather Amount, Conversion Amount, and pollen from Scratch. + bond with all bees by 350000 (+3500 per lvl) . *P- '''Beam Creates 39 spiresin an P shape around you after every 30th Ability Token. These last for 35 seconds, each collecting 15 red / 25 white / or 15 blue pollen from the 13 surrounding flowers per second. Additionally, they deal 100 damage to enemies they touch per second, ignoring critical chance and defense. * Photon''' Morph [Need 1'500 boost token] *+500 Movespeed +200 Jump Power *+2,500 Bee Attack Power +2,200 Blue Bee Attack Power +2,200 Red Bee Attack Power * +500% Pollen From Bees *+80% Instant Conversion *+95% Damage Reduction *+75% Bee Ability Rate *+1000% Luck *+500,000,000 Container Space *+1,500% Conversion Rate *+30% Critical Chance *x3.0 white flowers. *+50 Movement Collection * +150% Critical Power *+1500% goo and instantly convert *2500% pollen *x17 Treat Tokens, Blueberry Tokens, Strawberry Tokens, Pinapple Tokens, Sunflower Seed Tokens * Grants x17 Chance of getting Treat Tokens, Blueberry Tokens, Strawberry Tokens, Pinapple Tokens, Sunflower Seed Tokens *x17 Bond x17 Battle Bond *x15 Bee Movespeed * x15 Honey per Pollen *x15 Conversion Rate *' +2'''650%Production Rate *x12 Production Rate *+150% Pollen From Tools *+150 Conversion Amount *+120% Instant Conversion * x5.35 Conversion Rate *x2.25 Bee and Player Movespeed *x5 pollen *+50 speed boost *+75 jump power * for 5 seconds *Photon storm *summon All '''Token '''for 15 seconds 100 Ability Token * Cost *Crimson Mask Photon Mask Cobalt Mask Festive Mask Vicious Mask Puppy Mask Photon Mask Tabby Mask Bear mask Gummy Mask 250,000,000,000 Honey Category:Blog posts